


Barry and Beaches Don't Mix

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Flash Tumblr Stories [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, The crabs are out to get Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len go on vacation.  Barry is not having a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry and Beaches Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially planning on putting this up tomorrow but since editing it and realising I couldn't make it much longer easily, I thought I might as well put it up tonight with the other one.

“This is ridiculous!  How is there sand in my book?  I haven’t even put it down!”

“Chill Barry,” Len smirked, happily sunbathing next to his irate boyfriend.  “This is supposed to be a vacation and if I remember correctly, it was your idea.”

It had taken Barry a long time to convince Len that they should visit a hot destination for their holiday.  12 days, 14 hours and almost 32 seconds if he wasn’t mistaken, which he rarely was.  The irony that he, out of the two of them, was enjoying the place was not lost on him. 

“Don’t remind me,” Barry grumbled unhappily, shaking his book.  “I wouldn’t have picked it if I realised that sand gets everywhere, and that crabs hated me.”

Since their arrival two days ago, Barry had been pinched by crabs six times.  It was quite impressive.

“You’re on their turf, it’s only natural they’d want to protect it,” Len replied breezily, settling his hands behind his head contentedly. 

“They didn’t get you though,” Barry argued, or more correctly, whined. 

“They know whose boss,” Len grinned, not needing to look to know Barry was rolling his eyes.  “Just lie down and read your book.”

Barry huffed, but did as he said.  Of course, that had to be the moment a child ran past, bucket full of salty sea water in hand, which proceeded to empty right over Barry and his book as she stumbled by his head.  The girl scampered away with a quick sorry, leaving a tense Barry muttering tersely to himself. 

“I like children, children are innocent, cute.  I save children, I am a hero, I very much do not dislike children.”

“Hinting towards something, are you Barry?”  Len teased, unsure whether the red flush that surfaced was due to embarrassment or anger.  Most likely a mixture of the two.  Either way, Len could see there was little chance of recovery for this beach trip and so he leant up and over Barry, placing a hand suggestively on his thigh. 

“What do you say we head back to the room?  I can think of a way of spending time we’d both enjoy.”

Rather than the relief he expected, Barry’s face suddenly crinkled in pain.

“Len,” he croaked.  “I think there’s a crab on my foot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the last of my tumblr stories I've done so far, if you have any Coldflash ideas, leave them in the comments or leave me a message on tumblr (Scarlett-Ice). I hope you liked it! It's probably my personal favourite of the three.


End file.
